L’atout des faibles
by chonaku
Summary: Il avait trois choix : la désertion, la dissection, ou alors, cet affreux ensemble rose qui devait lui servir de pyjama. Faites que Kabuto et Sasuke meurent en vitesse. Pitié. Post Naruto, pré Next gen. quelques spoilers sous entendus.


Titre : L'avantage d'être un faible

**Titre**: L'atout des faibles.

Ou, l'origine d'une malédiction clanique

Ou Comment Kabuto en vient à croire que Sasuke était un aimant à idiot

Ou Quand Sasuke s'aperçut que la connerie est une valeur universelle, professait par de jeunes ninjas bruyants, atypiques, instables, imprévisibles, sociables, et surtout, blonds

Ou l'idéologie de Konoha pour les nuls, dicté oralement par le cadet des Uchiwa en convalescence, pendant que son aîné était encore en train de cavaler gaiement.

Ou la première et dernière fois que Kabuto mit Sasuke à l'infirmerie avec un voisin. Pour le plaisirs de ses tympans.

**Typologie **: Histoire post Naruto, et pré Next Gen.

**Genre : **Ironique, cynisme méchant et bête ? Angts (Sasuke…), crise de nerf, flash back sur l'enfance de Sasuke, amitié, à la fin.

**Résumé **: Il avait trois choix : la désertion, la dissection, ou alors, cet affreux ensemble rose qui devait lui servir de pyjama. Faites que de Kabuto et Sasuke meurent en vitesse. Pitié.

**Bêta :** Un de mes amis qui, s'ennuyant lorsque j'étais occupé, aurait lu ce texte, et, ce malgré son horreur pour les mangas, surtout ceux qu'il estime commerciaux, l'aurait corrigé. Voulant passer incognito, je n'ai pas le droit de le nommer ici, mais je dois en même temps signaler qu'il a corrigé tout ce qu'il a pu, mais, qu'il reste forcement des fautes.

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, sauf certains personnages. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis en scène un personnage inventé, mais, aucun ninja d'Oto n'est aussi idiot que ça (enfin, je crois). Pas envie de faire de OCC. J'espère ne pas avoir créer de Gary Tsu Pas de YAHOI, même pas sous entendus. Non, je ne rigole pas. Sérieux. Promis juré. Croisé ne compte pas. Si je mens, c'est quoi la suite déjà ?

**Note** : balayage/moquerie de certains clichés, attention, la lecture de certaines scènes peuvent choquer quelques un, au niveau du langage parfois cru, quelques allusions douteuses (mais invalides), et enfin, des images mentales tordues.

Bon, faites plus simple, prenez tous au second degré. Surtout si ce sont des boulets qui parlent

Sachant qu'un boulet désigne (langage familier) « un individu pénible et stupide qui traîne avec un groupe de personnes, ces derniers ayant du mal à s'en défaire (Cf. le film Le Boulet). Souvent les personnes cherchent à le lui faire comprendre mais il a du mal à accepter l'évidence. » (Widipédia, article « Boulet », section « autres acceptations »)

Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvus.

Bonne lecture

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'eau de la technique aqueuse ruisselai sur son corps, plaquant ses mèches blondes sur son front, le contraignant à une immobilité presque totale, sous peine de se voir transformé en crêpe, à cause de la ô combien haute falaise derrière lui. Il émit un juron, quelle idée avait eu ce foutu ninja de la fleur fanée, non de la feuille flétrie, de combattre là.

Bon, d'accord, il ne lui avait pas trop donner le choix, mais tant même combattre prés d'une falaise, comme type de champ de bataille, ce n'était pas très recommandable. En gros, il souffrait de vertige depuis un malheureux accident comportant un mur, une jolie fille, et une délicieuse bouteille de saké. Il devait avoir quatorze ans, par là. Un an et demi après, il s'en souvenait encore.

« Ha ! Tu n'es pas encore mort, vermine, prends patience, ton heure arriveras en ce jour, beau comme le soleil, triomphant de la perfide obscurité. »

La seule répondu ninja fut un énorme « hein ? », suivit d'une esquive chanceuse d'un poing rapide. Le ninja de konoha le regardait de haut, invoquant l'esprit éternel de la flamme du village, non de la volonté de on ne sait quoi, et autres conneries du même genre.

Un boulet. En plus de tomber sur un ninja de Konoha, aussi bien réputé pour leur force, que pour leur stupide idéologie, il était tomber sur un boulet fanatique, amateur de (mille) feuille de fleur, et de coucher de soleil rose bonbon et de cerisier rouge profond aux yeux verts.

(Depuis quand les cerisiers ont des yeux verts, au fait ?)

S'il mourrait là, maintenant, il était sûr que ses compagnons d'armes (et de beuveries) se ficheraient de sa gueule pendant au moins un bon mois. Il serait mort, donc n'entendrais rien, mais, cette seule certitude suffisait à l'agacer un tant soit peu. Bon, d'accord, cela le mettait en rogne.

Il était orgueilleux et alors, c'était mieux de ressembler à ce… cette chose qui devait lui servir d'adversaire.

L'ennemi se déplaçait rapidement, cognant, barrant les attaques, le sol rocailleux sous leurs pieds agiles, avait des teintes jaune vif, désagréables et laides. Le shinobi donna un coup sur le visage, rapide, et rapidement imité par la victime.

Dépité, il recula, sous les yeux sombres de son adversaire, qui prit une pose ridicule, une main sur son ventre, le doigt levé vers le ciel d'un bleu profond, sans aucun nuages. Il déclara avec une immense et incompréhensible joie enthousiasmante :

« Alors, jeune ordure, tu es si impressionné par mon charisme, que tu n'oses m'attaquer, ou, pris par un doute inespéré, tu songes enfin à acquérir la véritable force en ce monde. Celle qui déplace les plus hautes montagnes, et qui permettrais de voler dans les cieux les plus tourmentés. Celle que ne possèdent que ceux qui sont du coté du Bien, et… »

« Monsieur, l'interrompis poliment Hike, enfin, dans la mesure du possible, où l'on pouvait discuter gentiment avec un ennemi, avant d'essayer un tout petit peu moins gentiment de le décapiter. Pourriez vous expliquer clairement ce que vous dites, ou alors cesser de parler pour ne rien dire. D'ailleurs, je n'ais fais que trois pas en arrière pas de quoi me casser les oreilles avec des phrases alambiquées à la con. »

L'option politesse était une option aléatoire, parfois vitale, souvent oublié. Surtout énervante du fait qu'elle supposait ordre hiérarchique nécessitant des rôles stéréotypées tels que : le fort le faible, le vainqueur, le vaincu, Kabuto lécheur de cul professionnel de maître serpent pseudo anonyme en manque d'immoralité, eh non, plutôt de moralité et d'immortalité.

Quoique cette dernière image devait avoir un côté burlesques, à en croire, le faible tremblement de lèvres du ninja du son. Celui-ci était vêtu de l' « uniforme » des ninjas, du village d Oto, dont les espions ultra entraîné de Konoha n'avaient jamais réussit à deviner l'identité du « fondateur » avant un certain examen chûnin.

La tunique d'un beige rosée, qui voletait aux grés du vent, et des coups, était maintenu au torse par un mélange aléatoire (et dénué de goût) de corde et d'obi, et contrastait avec le pantalon noir serré, qui n'était pas des collants, comme l'avais cru Hike au début. Pour passer un peu près inaperçu, le ninja portait des bottes noires. Après tout, la discrétion était une des caractéristiques de bases du shinobi, après tout, même si certains idiots (de konoha) l'oubliaient.

Hélas, rien ne pouvait faire oublier la triste et humiliante première impression : il avait l'air de sortir d'un manga pour adolescent bagarreur / adolescentes pré pubères, amatrices de romance (hypothétiquement platonique) entre un blond et un beau (dixit les dites adolescentes) brun ténébreux et _un tantinet_ taciturne (gros euphémisme, dixit les réalistes).

D'ailleurs son adversaire était brun, mais pas taciturne/silencieux pour un sous, dommage.

Mesurant un mètre quatre vingt, le teint halé par les années passé sous le soleil à s'entraîner, ou à clamer des imbécillités, une petite moustache ornant sa lèvre épaisse, il avait une combinaison moulante au possible, d'un noir contrastant avec sa chemise d'un vert clair. Le shinobi brun portait son bandeau sur l'épaule, alors que Hike préférait le mettre sur son front, pour retenir quelques mèches gênantes.

Petit, blafard, du faite de la mise en sous sol de sa « résidence » partagée, il était aussi très maigre, séquelles de quelques années à mendier dans les rues insalubres d'une ville au nom oubliée, jusqu'à ce qu'après une bagarre, un être brun encore plus blême que lui, et plus fou aussi, ne lui propose une vie meilleur. Il était vrai que voler la vie des gens, plutôt que de dépendre de leur compassion dérisoire, avait en soi quelque chose de meilleur, mais d'un certain point de vue seulement, et surtout pas celui de l'éthique.

Enfin, c'était ce que Hike supposait, parfois, dans le noir de sa chambre, lorsque par on ne savait quel miracle, il avait refuser une virée nocturne avec son ami de toujours, timide, souriant, et roux.

Pris dans ses réflexions, il sentit un coup cuisant sur la joue, et se retrouva à terre, sur le sol dur et rocailleux, crachant quelques gouttes de sang au passage, avant de se relever, les sourcils formant presque un V parfait.

Le shinobi de la fleur, non de la feuille, lança des shuriken, que Hike décida de ne pas esquiver, il prit au vol les armes, puis les renvoya à l'envoyeur. Celui-ci les esquiva, mais ne réussit pas à voir le coup de point du shinobi, qui sourit. Depuis tout petit déjà, le corps à corps était son point fort, tandis qu'il ne comprenais rien aux techniques d'illusions, qu'il nommait volontiers, au début, « tours de passe passe. »

Heureusement pour lui, mis à part quelques techniques aqueuses un brin extrêmement agaçants, son adversaire semblait être comme lui. Quoique que cela ne soit pas tellement flatteur, en fait.

Le combat recommença, et ressembla enfin à l'image communément admise d'un duel entre deux shinobi ennemis : rapide, précis, aux coups assurément fatals, et surtout, sans aucune pitié, aucun état d'âme.

Un coup de jambe, Hike l'évita, sauta, tenta de donnait un coup qui ne partis pas, le shinobi anonyme tenait son bras, et profita de ce moment pour donner un coup de pied au ninja qui s'écrasa encore une fois par terre, salissant sa tunique sale, une vive douleur parcourant son corps meurtris, couverts d'ecchymoses, de blessures. A peine le temps de se lever qu'il était là, devant, lui, alors, il sauta, encore et encore, s'approchant du précipice, testant une nouvelle stratégie.

L'autre compris, mais s'avança tant même, déterminé à tuer cet inconnu aux cheveux hirsutes, clairs, et sales. Il courut, sortant un kunai de sa poche, accroché à la cuisses, par une série de tissus solides. Fendant le vide, il se retourna, trop tard, Hike cogna, plusieurs fois, malgré les grosses mains brunes stoppant les coups.

« Tu sais que tu es énervant toi, tu veux pas crever, c'est chiant à la fin ! »

Remarqua presque gaminement Hike, en s'éloignant, de son vis à vis, et par la même occasion du bord. Il n'allait tout de même pas risquer d'y jeter un coup d'œil ? Ce serait suicidaire. Merci maudit vertige adoré.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir son adversaire sourire, disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuille, eut beau se mettre les mains devant les yeux, il ne pouvait rien voir. Il reçut un coup de pied sur son menton. Ce fut en crachant du sang qu'il s'éleva dans les airs, comme un ballon sans volonté, ni vie. La voix, la présence, et les familières odeurs de sueur, de poussière, et de sang se firent sentir derrière lui.

« Cette technique petit vermine s'appelle l'ombre de la feuille morte, c'est une technique de poursuite, visant à se glisser tel… »

« Un feuille morte, ouais, on a compris, arrête ton char boulet ! »

Ne pus s empêcher de dire le shinobi. Oui, c'était une grande gueule, impossible pour lui de ne rien dire. Au dire de son ami, il mourrais, plutôt de se taire. Là, il se disait que, puisque que ses chances de survie commençaient dangereusement à s'amoindrir, il fallais mieux ne pas montrer son inquiétude grandissant à son ennemi.

D'après lui, c'était une tactique visant à déstabiliser l'adversaire, d'après Kabuto ce serait plutôt la démonstration d'un fort orgueil, sensé remplacé un manque effrayant de force et d'intelligence. Orochimaru devait être content de celle de son bras droit, ainsi que sa perspicacité redoutable, tranchant avec son apparence niaiseuse et faiblarde de cancre lunetteux.

Bien sûr, le shinobi n'avait que faire de l'opinion qu'un supérieur, qu'il admirait, certes, mais qu'il détestait tout autant. Pourtant, là, il aurait bien aimé voir le dit lunetteux arriver, avec un ou deux scalpel sous la main, si possible, ainsi qu'un plat chaud. Hike commençait sérieusement à avoir faim.

Pourquoi n'arrivait t il jamais à se concentrer sur une chose à la fois, bon sang. ?!

« Sais tu pourquoi tu es à ma merci jeune imbécile ? »

« Je suis de type dominé et vous dominant ? Je suis blond, beau, et surtout délicat ? Votre odeur corporelle est tellement putride, que même le plus impassible shinobi ne pourrait y résister à plus de dix mètres ? »

Supposa non sans ironie le chûnin, s'il fallait être provocant, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Une douleur se fit sentir, un kunai s'enfonçait lentement dans sa chair. Le coup était monstrueusement bien étudié, lui provoquant une douleur terrible, sans pour autant le tuer, ayant éviter les points vitaux.

Ce type était soit un boulet cultivé, soit un boulet sadique, voire, pire, un boulet sadiquement cultivé. Pourquoi penchait t sur cette dernière proposition, en même temps d'un liquide rougeâtre et noirâtre s'échappait de sa bouche ? Mystère.

« Parce que c'est le fardeau des faibles sur les forts, et cet état ne changeras jamais. Tu es un faible, et une pourriture, vermine. »

Répondit, comme pour lui seul, le shinobi, avant de pousser fortement Hike, déviant sa trajectoire. Ce dernier lui aurait bien balancé une dernière pique, lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue le prendre, avec la chute d'adrénaline. Il s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts, et vit un immense trou noir.

Hé, le coup du « j' te pousse dans le fossé, » c'était son plan, bon sang, il portera plainte ! Non mieux, il allait le transformer l'autre en bouillie, c'était un peu plus classe. Il concentra ses dernières réserves de chakra dans ses mains, et ses pieds, et, au mépris du vertige qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête et les yeux, entrepris de s'agripper à la rocaille.

Il déplaça gauchement sa masse, ses mains tentant d'atteindre les parois Il réussi, difficilement s'accrochant sans aucunes facilité, à ces blocs de pierres statiques, et donc, peu coopératives.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le résultat estomper, et il glissa sur les roches, les mains rougissant, et les pieds, et les genoux entraînés dans une course contre leurs bien grés, et celui de leur propriétaire.

Il s'arrêta, le corps douloureux, les yeux fou de rage, les dents serrés, les muscles tendus, le front chaud, et couvert de sueur. Un grognement déchira le lourd silence, se répétant inlassablement, comme un écho, contre les parois, vraiment trop larges, trop grande.

Il leva les yeux, le ciel bleu sans nuage, ressemblant aux couvercles des bouteilles, où jadis, un des gamins, avec lesquels il jouait, enfermais des scarabées, pour des duels d'insectes. Sur ordre d'amateurs de paris, incapables de remplir leurs sales besognes, à savoir, trouver ses insectes, et les élever, pour en faire des machines à broyer, mordre, éjecter, tuer.

En échange, ils recevaient quelques piécettes, pour un repas partagé.

Il sourit à l'évocation d'un passé qu'il ne regrettait plus, surpris de se souvenir aussi nettement de la scène, l'insecte marron, laid effrayé escaladant la paroi, l'herbe chatouillant et grasse du moins de juin, leurs pieds nus et sales, le vent caressant leurs visages juvéniles, à tout les trois, leurs rires couvrant le grondement de leurs ventres, et la rivière, coulant derrière eux. D'un bleu moins clair, moins douloureux que le ciel vide. Où apparut une masse rouge, encadrant un visage familier.

Son nom fut la dernière chose dont se rappela Hike, avant de voir le noir, et de sentir ses mains lâcher prise. Doucement. Comme une feuille morte. Faible, trop faible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plusieurs cotés cassés, multiples fractures aux pieds, aux chevilles, trou dorsale qui aurait pu être mortel, s'il n'avais pas manqué un point vital de justesse, et, enfin, manque de chances, multiples égratignures sur le visage, obligeant les infirmières, par manque d'autres appellations, pour désigner les sadiques amatrices de boissons infectes en tout genre, et de pansements serrant plus que nécessaires.

Si on ajoutait à cela, les deux semaines à l'infirmerie, qui ressemblait plus à un cachot, et quelques semaines de convalescences écopés, Hike pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il n'avais pas eu de chance. Son ami qui allait sans doute venir, lui aurait sans doute qu'il avait de la chance d'être en vie. Il lui aurait bien sûr fait remarqué que la momie en état de douleur éternel n'était pas lui, mais, un reste navrant de lui même.

(Note, ne jamais lire n'importe quel livre tombant entre des mains oisives, et ce, même si le titre était plutôt classe. Surtout s'il s'avérait de ce livre était un manga à deux balles pour jeunes filles pré pubères.)

Cependant, pour cela, il fallait peut être qu'il sortit enfin de sa condition de comateux, étendus sous des draps blancs, curieusement propre, dans une salle faiblement éclairés par de petites lampes. Ce qu'il fit, environs cinq jours après son combat désastreux, et sa mission d'infiltration ratée, par la faute d'une armée de fanatiques ultra méga entraînée, présentera t il, pour éviter à son orgueil de trop souffrir sous les huées de ses compagnons d'armes.

D'abord, il vit le plafond, ce qui était normal, étant donner sa position, le dos sur le ventre, ses bras alignés en parallèle de son corps. Il bougea les yeux, et aperçus les murs cuivrés /orangés, propres au repaire. Il s'était toujours demander comment cette couleur avait été obtenue, alors que la roche était sensée être blanche, grise, voir jaune, dans le meilleur des cas. Il voyait mal son maître payer un peintre pour ses longs corridors, et ses larges chambres, la plupart vides, pour laisser place aux petits nouveaux.

A moins que lui ou Kabuto ait des talents cachés et du temps à perdre ? Non, c'était aussi improbable pour l'un, qu'impossible pour l'autre. Ne parlons même pas des espèces de demi cerclés gravés dans le sol formant comme des arabesques se croisant, et se rejoignant, sans fin. Un rapport avec l'immortalité/ changement corporel trisannuel, peut être ?

Une vive douleur crânienne apparut soudain, avant de repartir aussitôt, le ninja ne pus s'empêcher de gémir, ce qui dérangea son voisin de droite, la perle des perles des futurs réceptacles pour quinquénaire en manque d'immortalité/moralité, le manipulateur des flammes, et dernier manipulateur du sharingan.

Kakashi ne comptant pas, puisque n'étant pas considérer comme un Uchiwa, juste l'un des ninja les plus forts du monde. Itachi pouvant d'ors et déjà être considérer comme un homme mort.

Le shinobi ne connaissait que vaguement l'histoire, ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas, étant donner le nombre incalculable de fois où il n'avais pas parler à l'Uchiwa, ni même l'avait croiser dans les couloirs.

En résumé, ils étaient les deux survivants d'un clan de Konoha (encore ce village ! Bon sang, on ne parlait que de lui, que c'était fatiguant à la fin), le cadet voudrait se venger de l'aîné (la raison non dite paraissait évidente) et pour cela aurait déserter, pour rejoindre Orochimaru, lui aussi déserteur de Konoha. D'ailleurs son frère aussi était déserteur.

C'était une tradition familiale ? Voila la première chose qu'il avait dis lorsqu'on lui avait raconter l'histoire. Non par cynisme, mais par simple curiosité. Normalement, il aurait été plus sage d'attendre un peu, le temps d'être plus fort, ensuite, de se faire aider des plus puissants ninjas du village, pour ainsi occire le frangin.

Son voisin lui avait conseillé de lui demander en personne. Ce qu'il n'avais jamais fait, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Cette discussion remontant à peu, à peine deux semaines, environs, c'était la nuit dans un bar.

Lorsqu'il tournerait la tête à droite, pour voire l'origine du faible grognement, la scène lui reviendrait alors en mémoire. Ainsi que l'envie de poser la fameuse question, au principal concerner. A croire qu'il aimait prendre des risques idiots et inutiles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les sourcils noirs froncés, Sasuke regarda celui qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, l'air interdit, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Fait assez agaçant au possible, surtout si la personne en question ne dit absolument rien, alors que ses lèvres semblaient prêtes à remuer.

En plus une douleur lui tiraillait la nuque, aggravant sa mauvaise humeur du réveil. Comme Kabuto le disait si bien, il était d'humeur massacrante au réveil. Le longs de son torse d'adolescent était pansé, ainsi que son front , son bras gauche aussi était recouvert de pansements, résultat d'un énième entraînement avec Orochimaru, et l'un de ses subalterne, chargé de son approfondissement au corps à corps.

Ses cheveux coiffés en bataille, et ses yeux sombres contrastaient avec le teint pâle de sa peau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandis depuis sa désertion, il a de cela un an et demi. Hike l'avais par ailleurs, croisé pour la première fois dans un couloir, en compagnie du maître incontesté des serpents, et de son bras droit. Après s'être incliné, il avait jeté un coup d'œil au gamin.

Certain l'auraient trouver froid, arrogant, charismatique, d'autres, opinion majoritairement féminine, l'auraient trouver absolument craquant. Le ninja s'était dit que le nouvel arrivant était petit, et avait l'air de vouloir prendre exemple sur Orochimaru, à en juger par son air froid du style : « je suis fort, charismatique, avide de pouvoir. Le pire, c'est que je le sais. Prenez garde, je suis aussi psychologiquement instable.»

La classe, l'absence de bons goûts vestimentaires, les cheveux longs, et les yeux étranges en moins. Sinon, c'était assez ressemblant.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Demanda finalement le genin/ déserteur, froidement, lassé du silence du shinobi aux yeux noirs.

« Je ne savais pas que le réceptacle du type le plus fort du monde pouvait s'abaisser à ce point. Je veux dire, parler à un faible comme cela, vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas mal quelque part ? »

Uzumaki Naruto était un phénomène constant de stupidité, néanmoins, Sasuke devait lui faire une faveur. De un, il était fort, ce qui l'agaçait fortement, de deux, il n'aurait jamais dit autant de bêtises, en un temps aussi court d'une seconde. Enfin, il le supposait.

Sur le coup, Sasuke ne répondit rien, fidèle aux préceptes de son clan, dictant que parler aux idiot est une perte de temps en soi, puis, tourna la tête, et inspira un bon coup.

« Dis, votre frère, c'est un déserteur, n'est ce pas ? »

Expiration. Inspiration. Garder son calme. Ne rien dire. Dormir. Tuer celui qui a tout dit après.

« Bon okay, j'ai compris, sujet sensible, je me tait. »

Sasuke se détendit. Finalement, peut être avait t il exagérer, tout à l'heure ?

« Sinon, c'est qui Naruto ? »

Silence.

Sasuke n'avait pas exagérer, et avais trouver un spécimen de Naruto plus âgé, au village du Son, ennemi de Konoha. C'était un comble, par tout les Kamis.

« Les femmes de chambres vous ont entendus le murmurer, plusieurs fois, Itachi aussi. Beaucoup Itachi. »

« Les femmes de… chambres. Il y a des femmes de chambres ici ?! »

« Bah oui, qui fais le ménage sinon ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles restent rarement longtemps ici. La plupart du temps, elles disparaissent au bout d'un an, pour les moins bavardes, et ou fouineuses. »

« Comment sait t on qu'elles parles ? »

« Les murs ont des oreilles, particulièrement ici. Ceux qui sont en bas veulent s'élever, et ceux qui sont en haut veulent rester. Des ombres s'agitent, des yeux épient, des lèvres murmurent, des armes changent de mains… »

'Les corps deviennent glaces.'

Acheva le jeune garçon. C'était un extrait d'une histoire, que l'on racontait aux petits voulant devenir ninja. Sa mère lui avait racontait le début, son frère le restes. C'était deux ans avant son entrée à l'académie. Il ne se rappelait que de quelques extraits. Cependant, il se rappelais parfaitement de quelle façon sa mère avait commencer à la raconter, assise au coin du lit, son sourire tendre, ses caresses. Ensuite, elle était partie en mission, et, trop impatient pour attendre, il avait demandé à son frère, qui venait juste de commencer son thé, de lui raconter l'histoire.

Etrangement, l'aîné des Uchiwa avait accepté d'emblé, fermant les volets, s'amusant à faire des chatouilles à son frère, lorsqu'il sentait un tremblement de frayeur venant de lui. Et, fait étonnant malgré le caractère calme, presque ennuyeux du chûnin, Itachi savait raconter les histoires d'horreur avec brio, mettant parfaitement le ton, accentuant là où il le fallait, quand il le fallait.

La meilleur preuve fut la stupéfaction de Mikito lorsqu'elle vit son fils cadet éviter à tout pris les recoins sombres, et les placard de la maison, puis, fait encore plus drôle ou marquant selon différents points de vues, menacer un placard armé de cinq kunai, quinze aiguilles, et le balai servant spécialement à récurer les toilettes.

Par pur prudence, ni l'héritier des Uchiwa, ni sa mère n'avait fait mention de la scène au chef de clan. Lequel aurait eu forcement quelques doutes concernant la santé mental de son cadet.

Itachi n'avait plus jamais raconté d'histoire d'horreur à son frère depuis cette anecdote.

Quelques années plus tard, Itachi fera fais mieux, il lui imposera une vision d'horreur : lui en personne massacrant son clan. Cette fois, Sasuke brandirait des armes, mais ce ne sera pas devant un placard inerte, quoique son frère fût tout aussi bruyant des fois, avant de tout cela n'arrive.

Quelque part, Sasuke aurait aimé de tout ça aussi, ne soit qu'une fiction que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Perdu dans quelques pensées mélancoliques,et triste, Sasuke ne remarqua que trop tard que son aîné s'était déplacé, et se tenait à présent à quatre pattes sur son lit, les yeux dans les yeux. Son clan devait se retourner dans sa tombe, il avait baissé sa garde. En compensation, il offrit son plus beau regard noir à celui qui le scrutait, avec cet air ahuri, ces cheveux blonds en bataille. Blond. Ahuri. Lourd. Idiot.

Sasuke était définitivement maudit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as maintenant ? Tu as l'air tout tristounet. »

Depuis quand tutoyait t on les gens qu'on connaissait à peine ? Et pourquoi faisait t il à présent cette grimace idiote.

Les joues gonflées, les yeux grands ouverts, il pressait ses joues constamment, imitant vaguement un poisson, mais ne réussit qu'à se rendre ridicule. Il abandonna, au grand soulagement de Sasuke, pour s'asseoir sur le lit, n'arrêtant pas de fixer son cadet.

« Dis, c'est quoi l'esprit du feu ? »

Demanda t il soudain, en se disant que Sasuke venait de Konoha lui aussi, peut être pourrait t il lui expliquer toutes les obscurités que lui avait dites son adversaires. En attendant la réponse, il balançait ses pieds bandés d'avant en arrière. Cela l'amusait.

« …Pourquoi me poses tu cette question ? »

Le shinobi était à peu près de son âge, et le tutoyait maintenant. Sasuke n'avait plus aucune raison de le vouvoyer.

« Un débile en collant n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler. Je comprenais rien, alors, en plus, comme il était fort, je n'arrivais pas à le tuer. Il me faisait chier avec son esprit du feu, sa véritable force et tout son discours, digne d'un monologue théâtral. Au final, je ne savais même pas de quoi il parlait. Je déteste ça, qu'un type haut en couleur me traite de vermine de faible, et en profite pour m'humilier, et dire des choses dont je ne sais rien. Au final, je me suis fais avoir à mon propre piége, comme un débutant. »

Un brin d'amertume sonnait dans la dernière phrase du ninja. Qui se ressaisit et demanda encore une fois, avec une étrange impatience, la définition de l'esprit du feu, et qu'elle était donc la fameuse « véritable force ».

Au mépris de touts les préceptes du clan Uchiwa, Sasuke répondit, pensant qu'il aurait besoin d'un minimum de raison et pour survivre à l'enterrement, et, plus important encore, pour tuer son frère. Or, si cela continuait ainsi, ce clone de Naruto en puissance allait le rendre dingue. Ou pire, faire en sortes qu'il reparte à Konoha. Dix ryo que c'était un ninja infiltré.

Quoique, aucun ninja expérimenté, infiltré ou nom, ne le regarderait avec se regards curieux, presque gamin.

« L'esprit du feu est la volonté de protéger le village qu'on chacun des habitant de Konoha, faisant d'eux l'équivalant d'un clan, d'une famille. Tant que brûleras la flamme, personne ne sera orphelin au village. »

Il s'arrêta.

C'était exactement les mots qu'avait employé le troisième Hokage, une fois, lorsqu'il avait huit ans, le jour de la fête des morts. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une visite, néanmoins, il était venu. Lui parlant un peu, tentant, sans nulle doute de le réconforter, poussant la familiarité jusqu'à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, geste qu'il avait en horreur. Il avait réussi, un temps, l'avais même convaincu de sortir un peu du quartier des Uchiwa, pas seulement pour s'entraîner, mais pour se détendre. Deux jours plus tard, sur un pont, il sourit à son futur meilleur ami. Naruto. La personne qu'il avait failli tuer.

Il se reprit, et continua.

«La volonté du feu, c'est simplement le fait de… de vouloir protéger une personne, jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie, et ainsi, devenir plus fort. Car une personne est toujours plus forte, lorsqu'elle a un être cher à protéger. C'est idiot, n'est ce pas ? »

Il avait parlé avec calme, et froideur, avec des mots simples, presque avec indifférence. Ce qui sembla déstabiliser son interlocuteur un moment, jusqu'à ce que le dit interlocuteur éclata de rire.

« Ouais, t'as raison, c'est idiot, et vous croyez à ça dans votre village ? » Demanda en souriant le ninja, sans douter une seconde que parler d'un village fraîchement déserter pourrait poser la moindre difficulté.

Le tact et lui faisaient un million et demi. Il avait bien réussit à contenir sa curiosité, et ne pas poser _la_ question gênante, présenter plus haut. Quoiqu'on pouvait mettre ça sur son instinct de survie, que sur une quelconque finesse d'esprit.

« Nos supérieur y croyaient, ceux de mon équipe, nos professeurs ne juraient que sur l'esprit d'équipe. Mon clan y croyait… »

'Sauf une seule personne. '

Acheva Sasuke. Une image se formant dans sa tête. La pleine lune, le sang s'échappant de_ choses_ inertes. Cours. Bouge. La lune étincelant dans la nuit, d'un noir bleuté comme ses yeux.

Comme les yeux de son frère, lorsqu'il le vit dans le dojo. Avec ses parents, étendus là. Son père sur sa mère. Les yeux fraternels rougissants, comme un feu se nourrissant de cendre. Le rouge du sharingan. Les triples toboe tournoyant dans les orbites, comme les ailes d'un moulin à vent fantomatique. Puis, se transformant, s'aiguisant, comme les ailes d'un corbeau, rapace et cruel. Cours. Bouge. Fuis. Le sabre, ses yeux froids, révélant l'effroyable vérité. Puis, la scène devenant flou, une larme, deux, sur les joues livides du jeune Uchiwa.

'Je dois le tuer.' Résolution dans l'eau, plongée, pluie ressemblant à des larmes. Promesse. Lien de haine éternelle.

Solitude.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le gamin ayant de nouveau baisser la tête, c'était une manie ou quoi ? Il refit la même grimace d'avant. Les yeux inexpressifs, il aurait dit « boudeur », du petit déserteur, et accessoirement, chéri de la plupart de ces dames, le fixaient sans y croire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, encore ? »

« Tu es tout tristou, alors je te fais la tête du petit « poichy Clown. » »

« …Rassure moi, tu es genin, ou alors, tu te moques de moi ? »

« Bing ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je m'ennuie à en crever, alors, je fais en sortes que tu sourie petit prince. »

Silence.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je suis chûnin depuis trois ans. »

« Vous manquez de personnel à ce point ? »

« Ouais, même que l'autre avec les lunettes, non pas Kabuto, Karin, dit que bientôt, il faudrait arrêter d'expérimenter sur des jeunot, histoire d'avoir de la chair fraîche pour les opération commando suicides ! »

« Karin ? »

« Une rousse détestable, un peu plus âgée de toi, comme elle as un super pouvoir de la mort qui tue, elle peut détecter chaque énergie l'entourant, à ce que j'ai piger, eh ben, elle est libre, et sert de pisteur, enfin pisseuse, euh non pisteuse. N'empêche elle est pas féminine pour un sou, bon, à part ses cheveux longs, coiffés à la dynamo, et le fait que l'on peut voir sa culotte, toujours noire, lorsqu'elle… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres informations grivoises, merci. »

« Ha bon, même pas qu'elle vas venir ici, car, elle casserais trop les couille à Suigetsu, ou alors, ce serait lui qui lui casserait trop les… ah mince, elle n'en as po. »

« Il me semble t'avoir dit de te taire. »

« Ah oui, quand ? »

« Maintenant. »

Fit le ninja, tout en donnant un tout de pied contre le ventre de son aîné détesté, qui se plia en deux sous la douleur, avant de tomber par terre, et de crier comme un pauvre petit poulet qu'on étrangle. Il en avait peut être trop fait, finalement. Ses oreilles lui hurlaient que oui, et plus encore.

Silence. Le jeune Uchiwa regarda par terre. Le débile (de plus), était recroquevillé, vêtu uniquement qu'un pantalon blanc déchiré, il gémissait. Sasuke sentit venir son mal de tête.

« Tu peux te relever ? »

Demanda t il, avec froideur et indifférence.

Pour toute réponse, une main se leva, et forma le V de la victoire. Deux secondes plus tard, le ninja avait sauté sur son cadet, sa main toujours levé, tandis que l'autre s'était posé sur le ventre bandé du genin, celui-ci grogna un peu, soi dit en passant.

« Ha ! j 'tais fait peur, hein ? Avoues, Sasuke, avoues ô jeune prince des flammes, futur réceptacle de maître serpent vénéré ! »

« Ta gueule, abruti ! Je me suis pas inquiéter une seconde. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me serai inquiété pour un crétin dans ton genre. »

« Ha, ouais ? T'es sûr ? Absolument ? Parfaitement ? Définitivement ? »

Le jeune adolescent répondit continuellement par des oui, de plus en plus agacés au fur et à mesure que son mal crânien, et de sa mauvaise humeur augmentait. Il devait être maudit, cela ne pouvait être que ça, sinon, comment expliquer que de un, il attira autant de crétin complètement lourd, de psychopathe ayant des attirances malsaines sur des mineurs, et surtout, le pire des fléau, les fan girls. Voire pire, les fan boy.

« Ha j'ai compris ! »

Fit Hike, comme s'il avait enfin inventé l'eau chaude, avec l'air ahuri allant avec. Sasuke le regarda, s'attendant au pire. Et le pire arriva.

« Tu es… amoureux. »

Proclama le ninja, en pointant énergétiquement son cadet du doigt. Il continua, voyant que même les mouches s'étaient arrêtées de voler, pour cause de déclarations choquantes.

« Comme t'es amoureux, tu veux pas risquer de t'attacher à une autre personne, pour pas que ton petit Naruto croie que tu l'as tromper ! C'est trop chou de ta part »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« …Excuse moi. »

Ce fut les mots qu'arriva à articuler l'ancien genin, après deux minutes de silence. Il était habitué à tout, sauf, à se que l'on le traita de _ça._

« C'est l'évidence même mon cher, la raison pour laquelle tu l'appelles dans ton sommeil c'est... »

« Peut t on être amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on voulait tuer, pour acquérir plus de puissance ? Quelqu'un qu'on a blessé à mort, même lorsqu'il a déclaré qu'il vous considérer comme un frère ?»

« Ha, oui. Tu l'as tué ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« Hum…. Je vois, et toi, tu le considérais comme ton frère toi aussi ? »

« Le seul frère que j'ai, c'est celui que je le dois éliminer. »

« Que tu veux. Personne ne t'as forcer ni à vouloir le tuer, ni à déserter. Si tu voulais plus de puissance, t'avais t'as attendre de grandir un peu. A mon avis, tu prends ça trop à cœur. C'est vrai quoi, vis un peu merde ! Te venger ne te rendra pas ta famille, met toi ça dans la tête ! »

« Comment oses tu… ? »

Les sourcils froncés, les yeux noirs colériques, et la bouche crispé, l'ancien genin, maintenant déserteur toisait celui qui osait lui faire la morale, celui qui servait l'une des plus grandes ordures du monde des ninja, ce qui était peu dire.

« Comment oses tu me dire ça à moi ? »

Répéta t il, dans un second souffle.

« Je fais que dire ce que je pense, c'est mal, on a supprimé la liberté d'expression sans me prévenir ? »

Demanda du tac au tac Hike. Il était calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les yeux du futur réceptacle rougir. Il eut la présence d'esprit de sauter, et de reculer. Il tomba, et cela plus à l'ancien genin, qui sourie narquoisement, les yeux rouges.

« C'est pas marrant. »

Geignis le ninja. L'Uchiwa lui fit le regard Restes A Terre Et Ne Me Gênes Plus Jamais, Sinon, Je Te Tues. Évidemment, le shinobi ne connaissait aucun des alphabets issus du petit manuel décrypteur de regards typique du clan Uchiwa, et de ses dérivés. Edition de poche, section us et coutume clanique incompréhensible des profanes, et même des habitués à certain membres du clan en question.

Donc, Hike se releva, une douleur à la jambe, il repartis dans son lit. A la grande satisfaction de Sasuke, qui espérais enfin, s'accorder quelques minutes de silence. Hélas, il était, tout comme son clan, voué à une malédiction éternelle lancée par la prêtresse du clan Senju.

Celle-ci, furieuse contre Madara, le fondateur du clan, le maudit, lui, et ses descendants. Car, sa servante, fort apprécié des teneurs de bar, non en raison de son esprit perspicace aussi grand de celui d'un crabe, mais belle et bien pour d'autres qualités plus voyantes, aurait apprit, une effroyable nouvelle.

D'abord, le chef des Senju, et celui des Uchiwa, pouvaient boire un verre, sans pour autant faire de dégâts. Fait extraordinaire, lorsqu'on savait que lors de sa première cuite, l'aîné des Uchiwa avait failli détruire l'auberge, parce que la tête du voisin ne lui plaisait pas, et qu'il embatait une jeune fille, et aussi, et surtout, qu'il était fauché, ou radin, selon les versions.

Ce fut ce jour là, qui furent créer, par son rival, les trois interdit du ninja: l'alcool, les femmes, et l'argent. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avouer, que lui-même jouait souvent aux jeux de hasard (en ne gagnant jamais) qu'il aimait les femmes, et surtout, adorait le sake.

Donc, en ce jour miraculeux, peu après le début de la construction du village, ils étaient allés boire un verre, entre rivaux, et amis. Bien entendus, il y avait quelque personne dans la taverne, dont, Nara Shikamaru, fondateur du clan de même nom, et dont, le prénom, sera repris, au fur et mesure de l'histoire, jusqu'au membre le plus emblématique de ce clan apparaisse. La suite n'étant pas encore écrite.

La suite se perd dans un néant confus de verre bus, d'histoires plus ou moins sordides racontées, et ou interdites aux plus petites, ainsi qu'à quelque jeux de hasard. Soudain, l'un des deux, se met sur la table, d'une façon peu ninja, et surtout infantile, la faute aux cinquante verres d'affilé sûrement. Certaines versions écrites par des Uchiwa disent que c'est le chef des Senju, et les Senju disent eux, que c'est le chef des Uchiwa.

Dans le doute, il faudrait mieux se référer à l'écriture du clan Nara, stipulant que le Shikamaru d'autrefois, aurait, négligemment poussé le brun, qui serait tombé sur son rival, la bouche la première. Quiconque aurait vu la scène, aurait pu croire à un moment intime d'un couple s'entrelaçant.

Après deux minutes, les deux ninjas avaient vomi tout ce qu'ils avaient avalé quarante huit heures plus tôt. Ce fut depuis ce jour qu'on dit aux petits Uchiwa, de toujours s'éloigner des grands gueules bruyants. Sans leur dire exactement pourquoi.

Enfin bon, le tavernier, dans sa grande sincérité, aurait rapporté à la servant l'histoire, laquelle l'aurait dit aux autres servantes, donc ce fut de la bouche de la plus naïves des dits servants, que la prêtresse des Senju aurait appris que son beau frère aurait trompé sa sœur adoré avec un Uchiwa.

Avec une Uchiwa, elle aurait été furieuse.

Là, elle était folle de rage. Ne pouvant s'en prendre à son beau frère, car, bientôt il serait le père de son filleul, elle décida de s'en prendre à l'autre. Fort de son pouvoir occulte, elle invoqua les divinités, pour qu'elles mettent au tapis l'Uchiwa. Mis à part une petite grippe, il se porta comme un charme. Alors, elle maudit sa famille, ses ancêtres, même les morts, les vivants, les femmes, les enfants, les chiens, les chats. Tout. Mis à part quelques diarrhée (« Sasuke, je t'avais dit de ne pas manger trop de carotte !). Il ne se passa toujours rien.

Ce ne fut que, peu après sa mort (que personne, presque ne regretta, car on l'estimé un peu folle) sa malédiction commença à agir, mais elle n'eut absolument rien d'occulte. Ce fut, on pouvait le dire, des désagréments politiques, qui furent à l'origine de la malchance des Uchiwa.

Donc, pour en revernir à notre histoire, qu s'en trouve alourdit par des explications inintéressante, Sasuke respira, ce qui en soit, était fort normal, étant donné qu'il était vivant. Il était aussi satisfait de pouvoir s'étendre en paix, sans être dérangé ni par un imbécile de Konoha, ni par un imbécile d'Oto.

Malheureusement pour lui, comme expliqué plus haut la malédiction des Uchiwa allait encore frapper.

« Dis, pourquoi c'est toujours les plus forts qui ont le meilleurs rôles ? »

Silence.

« Pourquoi tu gardes les yeux fermés et répond pas ? Tu es mort ? Tu veux que j'appelle Kabuto ? Dis, pourquoi tu sert les temps comme ça, tu vas te casser les dents, et après, tu ne pourras manger que de la soupe. Dis pourquoi, en ouvrant doucement les yeux, ceux-ci sont rouges ? C'est une teinture des yeux ? Pourquoi tu grognes, tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'appelle Kabuto ? «

« Ferme la, Naruto sinon tu crève ! »

Hike allait répliquer quelque chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux gris, vêtu d'une veste violette, au pantalon gris, portant des bottes noirs, et dont les yeux noirs trahissaient son agacement. Kabuto leur ordonna expressément de se taire, Hike dit que c'était Sasuke qui avait commencer, lequel répondit qu'il n'avais jamais demander à avoir un boulet dans cette chambre.

Kabuto lui dit finalement qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre, et que s'il lui parlais encore sur ce ton, il aurait affaire à non plus un, mais vingt boulets. Sasuke se tu. Après une inspection médicale, pour cause de manque de personnel, Kabuto certifia aux ninja que s'ils recommençaient leurs vacarmes, il le paierait cher. Etonnamment, il ne reçut ni menace, ni attaque, ni commentaire de la part de Sasuke, ni pique de la part de Hike.

Il partie, et deux heures plus tard, le ninja recommença à agacer le gamin, qui fit semblant de dormir. Qui eut dit que Sasuke était aussi bon comédien ? Le lendemain, un Kabuto n'ayant pas pu dormir de la nuit, à cause d'un certain blond, eut une idée génialissime.

Il prétexta que les vêtements étaient sales, d'ailleurs ils l'étaient, pour sortir une chose immonde, et dire une chose effroyable. Deux heures plus tard, Hike avait trois choix : la désertion, la dissection, ou alors, cet affreux ensemble rose qui devait lui servir de pyjama.

Kabuto le toisait d'un air toujours aussi supérieur, et il entendait Sasuke ricanait à côté.

Il jura, priant que Kabuto et Sasuke meurent dans les dis secondes qui suivent. Hélas, il semblerait que la malédiction, clanique soi transmissible, car son ami entra ensuite, portant dans ses bras une horreur.

« Tiens, Takemura t'as acheté ça, j'espère que cela te plairas hi. Désolé de ne pas être revenus plus tôt hi mais…. Oh, bonjour Honorable maître Kabuto, maître Sasuke. »

Fit il en s'inclinant. Cachant l'horreur derrière son dos. Takemura, la fille a cause du quel il avait le vertige, celle avec laquelle il avait bu son premier verre de sake, la fille du gérant du bar où il ne mettait plus les pieds depuis dans lustres, lui avait acheté une peluche.

Un renard, plus exactement, et pour être encore plus exacte, il était roux, aux yeux marrons, et blanc au bout de la queue.

«Il est mignon en tout cas, n'est ce pas Sasuke ? »

Commenta Kabuto. Sasuke se contenta juste d'un froid sourire moqueur, goûtant sa vengeance. Bon, il n'avais rien fait, mais, il se disait que c'était enfin un signe de Dame fortune l'avait à la bonne. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Hike acheva par un :

« Oui, très mignon, je me demande comment je vais l'appeler, ha oui, je sais, Uchiwa Naruto »

« Quoi ! » S'écria Sasuke.

Certains préjugés ont la peau dure, il en allait de même pour certaines malédictions. Malheureusement pour certains.

Deux jours plus tard, Sasuke quitta l'infirmerie, pour regagnait à son grand soulagement sa chambre. Il allait sans dire qu'il n'avait jamais pu regarder Hike, et son adorable petit renardeau, au nom très original. Il avait à peine bronché lorsque Kabuto avait fait une allusion, lors d'un entraînement. La nuit, le médecin eut la désagréables visites de deux vipères venimeuses, et malveillantes.

Hike quant à lui était tranquille, avec son ami, celui-ci, après l'avoir écouté narrait son entrevus avec le jeune Uchiwa avait secoué la tête, avec une pointe de lassitude, de fatalisme, et de résignation.

« Tu m'avais promis de rester à carreau. »

« Je lui ai pas raconté de trucs trop choquants, c'est se tenir à carreau. »

« …. Tu es irrécupérable. »

« Ouais, mon vieux me le disait souvent, pourtant ce n'était pas moi qui m'enivrait en compagnie de gens plus ou moins fréquentable. Hé, arrête de faire cette tête triste, on dirait cet emmerdeur d'Uchiwa, ne t'inquiète pas, moi, je connais l'unique atout des faibles. »

« C'est quoi encore ces bêtises, Hike. »

« C'est la vérité vraie, si on est indépendant, il faut mieux être faible. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Répondit le shinobi roux, tout en mettant ses mains dans les larges poches de son pantalon beige, contrastant avec le noir de sa veste fermé, dissimulant sa cote de maille. Il portait ses habits de civils, lorsqu'il n'était pas en missions, trouvant son costume de ninja trop voyant, pas ridicule, juste trop voyant. Il était très timide, rougissant souvent, surtout auprès des filles, qu'Hike plaisait tant à charmer, draguer, courtiser.

Il avait encore les grands yeux marron de l'enfant rêveur qu'il était, malgré l'entraînement cruel qu'il avait reçut. Il était aussi assez gentil, calme, silencieux, ce qui détonnait avec la brutalité vulgaire et bruyante de son entourage. C'était Hike, encore enfant, qui l'avais recommandé à Orochimaru, lequel n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à disposer d'un pion de plus, au contraire.

Malheureusement, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter au monde des ninja, et plusieurs fois, il regretté un passé qu'Hike s'efforçait de renier. Ils étaient pauvres, miséreux, faibles, mais au moins, ils étaient toujours ensemble, ou presque, alors que les équipes du village du Son n'étaient pas sensées reposer sur la camaraderie. Ils étaient rarement ensembles, ce n'était que par hasard qu'il avait pu sauver son ami.

Cette simple constatation le remplissais d'amertume, le fait que l'un deux risquait d'y rester un jour, encore un peu plus, et, le simple fait de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient jamais quitté ce cercle vicieux de mission, d'assassinat, de meurtre, de sang, d'expérience, et de souffrance suffisait à lui glacer le sang.

Pourtant, il y avait Hike.

Le faiblard qu'il fallait protéger, le premier à combattre, le premier à être blesser. Il fallais qu'il le protége, c'était pour ça qu'il avait dit oui, à la proposition de son ami, oui, pour être au service d'êtres étranges qu'il aurait aimé fuir.

Surtout le plus vieux, celui qui voulait détruire son village d'origine, Konoha. Lorsque pour la première fois, il avait entendus l'idéologie de ce village, il avait rit avec les autres, pas pour la même raison. Il avait rit avec amertume, conscient d'un tel paradis ne pouvait exister que dans les rêves d'enfants. S'il existait bel et bien, alors, il était hors d'atteinte pour eux, serviteurs du plus fous des ninja.

Hike lui souriait de son lit, portant un uniforme moulant rose, qui ne lui allait simplement pas, la petite peluche cachée sous l'oreiller d'un blanc immaculé. Le shinobi roux lui répéta sa question, en articulant, sachant que son ami se préparait encore à dire une bêtise.

« L'atout des plus fables, c'est qu'être inintéressant pour les plus forts, et de ne pas posséder assez de leurs folies pour les croire sur paroles. »

« C'est purement philosophique Hike. »

« Bah, je préfère être faible et philosophe, d'être fort, beau, brun ténébreux, et futur réceptacle de serpent complètement malade. »

Son ami ne pus d'acquiescer. Ils rirent tout les deux, et l'écho de leurs rires parvint même aux oreilles d'Uchiwa, passant par là, pour reprendre l'entraînement. Il pensa vaguement à ses équipiers, entrain de rire bêtement, à Konoha, puis, fixa son attention sur son seul, et unique objectif. Itachi. Vengeance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila, j'ai finis. Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, parfois vulgaire, mais j'espère qu'à défaut de vous faire rire, cela vous aura plus. Alors, critiques ? Tomates lancées à la figure ? Félicitation ?

La parole est à vous.


End file.
